Chinese patent CN201420377264.4 discloses an electrical connector with terminals capable of being arranged intensively. The terminals are formed through punching of a metal sheet, and each terminal includes: an assembly portion, an elastic arm formed by bending and extending upward from the assembly portion for abutting a chip module, and a strip connecting portion. The strip connecting portion is in the shape of a flat plate, a top end of the strip connecting portion is higher than the assembly portion and is connected with a strip. A plate surface of the strip connecting portion is soldered to a plate surface of the assembly portion, thereby avoiding the strip connecting portion and the assembly portion from being located in the same plane, reducing the width of the terminals, and facilitating an intensive arrangement of the terminals. However, the top end of the strip connecting portion is higher than the assembly portion, the plate surface of the strip connecting portion is attached to the plate surface of the assembly portion, and the elastic arm is formed by bending and extending from the assembly portion, so that a large gap exists between the plate face of the strip connecting portion and a plate face of the elastic arm. As a result, an antenna branch is formed by the strip connecting portion, and the strip connecting portion generates an obvious wooden pile effect while the terminals transmit high-frequency signals, thereby reducing the fidelity factor of high-frequency signal transmission, and resulting in poor work stability of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector and a terminal thereof exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.